


All out of mercy

by CrushedRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Betaed, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Not yet a fix it, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose
Summary: He was a fool for believing he would ever get a second chance. No, that is for heroes, not for killers like him.





	All out of mercy

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr with a gif showing Ross at Tony's funeral and this idea was born.
> 
> This is clearly speculation.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you Kocuria for Betaing

Bucky should've known. He should have seen it coming, but he didn't. He was too busy, with his tunnel vision, looking at Steve, the pride he had for the small punk who ended up saving them all.

 

Tony saved a universe, and everyone else helped. But it was Steve who took on a bully and won.

 

Now the proverbial dust has settled, it's been a few weeks, and even though the world's been saved, it doesn't mean that the politics are over too. The Accords may finally be off the table, but there are still debts to be paid. 

 

And the biggest one... The Winter Soldier files.

 

He is still a fugitive, he still has a role to play in this political game of chess. Getting him is like gaining half the electoral votes in a single right move.  It's survival of the fittest now more than ever, and if Thaddeus Ross is one thing, it is willing to do whatever it takes to give him the upper hand.

 

And he's standing right behind his checkmate piece. Sergeant James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes.

 

The rehabilitated - apparently - Winter Soldier.

 

The Fist of Hydra, their secret weapon.

 

The one who got all his memories back, including all of Hydra's secrets, their bases, their weapons. Whoever wields the man, wields the power to change everything, this new saved reality. After five years, it's just like the scripture, or the Aladdin song: 'a whole new world'. And Ross is planning on owning the playing field. He can't touch the others, it would cause an international incident and he would have so many people on his back... But the Soldier? His only strong link, his safeguard, is the marvelous savior Steve Rogers. Captain freaking America. He just needs to find a way to get rid of him.

 

 

 

Aah... Perfect. He couldn't have planned it better.

 

He's stayed behind after the funeral, waiting to speak to Mrs. Stark. Then it happened, like a Christmas miracle. Steve went to put the stones back and came back an old man. He decided to have a life. He's retired, an old man who remembers his happy life playing house. The wife and kids still in his memory, not this clusterfuck everyone else has to deal with now. The Sergeant is on his own - sure, the 'new' Captain America is friends with him, but he's not _the_ friend, the 100-year-old best buddy who would burn the world for him. That one is out of the picture now. Ross waits till Steve's made himself comfortable in the recliner in the living room. Everyone wants to hear the grandpa's story, except the best friend. Ross watches Bucky excuse himself, claiming to have to make a call to Shuri about his hut, or goats... He doesn't care. Ross could see, the man is broken, the last straw breaking the camel's back. He follows him out. "Sergeant Barnes? Or is it 'Winter Soldier'?" Bucky freezes and turns around, his eyes glancing towards the house. "Oh, don't worry about them, they're too busy hearing all about the perfect happy ending the good Captain got. Much better than what most of us, won't you agree?" Bucky keeps quiet, ready to fight, his eyes boring into the man. "You know, the Accords are scrapped and all these enhanced can go back to living their lives."

 

"What do you want?" Bucky grits out.

 

"You."

 

"What?"

 

"Oh, you didn't think the world forgot about you, did you? About what you've done? About how you've shaped the world? Killing their precious president a few decades ago, all those humanitarians, anti-war activists... Good and innocent people, their blood your hands."

Bucky tries not to let the words affect him, but they cut deep, cracking the small wall of confidence and safety he's managed to build for himself. He looks at the man, reading his eyes, and a deep dread fills his insides. He's seen this look too many times in his life. It's greed, lust for power, a will to rule. "Are you going to arrest me?"

 

"No, you are going to come with me willingly, or I will arrest everyone in that room who ever helped you. Everyone except the old man, he's old news now, useless. He won't fight for you now, he won't go against nations for you, he's lived his life. You saw it, didn't you? The man is calm and peaceful, not in the mood for conflict, again."

 

"You don't know that." Bucky knows it's futile. Ross is right, he can see it, everyone can see it. The only thing Steve needs now is a blanket for his legs, tea and cookies, and a bunch of kids so he can tell his 'back in my day' stories. He wouldn't start a war, least of all for Bucky.

 

"Don't I? Or is more of 'don't you'? You don't honestly think you still matter to him do you? He lived a life of, what, 80 years without you. Trust me, son, that's a long time to get over your BFF."

 

Bucky knows he has no foot to stand on. He's alone now. He never thought there would be a day where Steve would push to the background, but here they are. "So you're going to throw me in the Raft and throw away the key?"

 

"I'll come and visit. With the knowledge you have, I'm sure we have lots to talk about. Who knows, maybe you can shape this century too? At least this time it would be for your own country. Not a fist, but a patriot."

 

The bile rises in Bucky's throat. He's basically trapped, there's nothing he can do. He can't fight Ross, not without causing a hell of a domestic problem, something this country can do without. Besides, he would be alone. Ross is right, Steve won't fight for him; he can't go to Wakanda, they're not prepared for something like this - back then, yes, now... They have a country to rebuild. He can't expect these people inside to fight for him, they've just got their lives back. Then there's his past... The Winter Soldier will not generate much kindness and generosity from the public, even if he did fight in the war. No, the heroes would be Scott, Wanda, Pepper, Hope, Sam, and of course Steve... Not to even mention the other Avengers.

 

"You know I'm right. You didn't honestly expect you were worth all of this, did you?"

 

No. He didn't. Hoped? Yes. Believed, never.

 

Once again his freedom is being taken from him, once again, his free will... And this time, he will go peacefully.

 

"Come on, my car is right here, shall I open the door for you?" Ross asks with a smile, indicating a sedan about a yard away. Bucky shakes his head and turns around, walking to the car. Every step is heavier than the last; he doesn't even try to look back to the house. He's never belonged there anyway.  "Good soldier," Ross replies and follows him. He doesn't need to speak to Stark's wife anymore, he's got the lottery winnings right here, ready to go. Bucky gets into the car, Ross following. "What are you going to tell them?"

 

"Absolutely nothing, but I will tell you this..." Ross keeps quiet until Bucky turns to him. "I will let you know how long it takes them to notice your absence. My bet is, a while..." Bucky swallows to keep the tears from falling. He looks out the window, his face turned away. He was a fool for believing he would ever get a second chance. No, that is for heroes, not for killers like him.

 

 

 

Its close to dinner, some hours later, when they're setting the table, that Sam finally asks, "Hey, where's Barnes?"

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue this, i just need to finish "the value of time series"


End file.
